


Party Time

by Baph



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dreadfully Yours Zine, Fanart, Hidden fantasy stuff, Secret Identity, zine promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph
Summary: As most of them are held in the dark, the town’s fascinated yet mistrustful murmurs about why the Nikiforov household hosts habitual tea and evening parties on behalf of Mr. Katsuki continue.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet to go with my piece drawn for **Dreadfully Yours** zine. If you want to get one, please check its [site](https://dreadfullyyourszine.bigcartel.com/), or its [Tumbo](https://yoidreadfulzine.tumblr.com/) or [Twita](https://twitter.com/yoidreadfulzine) for more info. 
> 
> I ~~[and surely you, as they did like 80% of the work here-]~~ have to thank all the Evils who helped me with this:  
> > [Daff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/pseuds/ICanSeeClearlyNow) and [Azul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazul9/pseuds/kazul9) by the first thoughts and cheers [My alphas? *fic reader's blush*].  
> > ~~Beta? What beta? I don't us-~~ Thanks to [Nik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topcatnikki/pseuds/topcatnikki), [Ing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingthing/pseuds/ingafterdark) (for betaing the drawing too!!!) and [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly) for beta this.  
> The English wording my Spanish mind wouldn't create? Them. Also period context and words. Go love them all too!!
> 
> Enjoy!

The entire matter is an open secret; that is, the reason behind these particular gatherings. As most of them are held in the dark, the town’s fascinated yet mistrustful murmurs about why the Nikiforov household hosts habitual tea and evening parties on behalf of Mr. Katsuki continue. (The townsfolk merely know that the gatherings run rather late for some of the guests.)

Though the talking reaches reasonably well across the area, both men are well-known and respected by their peers. Hence, no detractor attempts to complan. Regardless of the apprehension, even the most hostile were cautious in fear of their own name being disgraced.

Needless to say, it _is_ a rather private affair thus far, even if fairly frowned upon and quite talked about in the beginning. And certainly, the fact that some of their now frequent guests had disappeared for the span of a few days in the vicinity of Nikiforov Manor almost as soon as the enigmatic duo arrived in town was not very helpful.

Despite anyone’s reservations, it was also common knowledge that said missing persons came back unharmed. In fact, they seemed to reappear in very good health, if perhaps a little dazed. Some dared to say they came back even better than before. Yet the affected were tight-lipped about their missing days upon their reappearance, and so, nothing new was learnt and no suspicion was discarded.

It was not until after a few months of rumours being spread that the pair acquiesced to give further details about the situation to a select group of people. The group quickly grew in number amongst young people, after they’d proven themselves trustworthy. And that is how, as the second anniversary of the curious disappearances approached, such parties were organized.

-

The gatherings are not large and are still secretive, but they are quite respected in society. Even the rumours quieted sooner rather than later, as the hosts are now held dear by most everyone. Mr. Nikiforov all the more so, since his guests keep telling outsiders how very amusing it is to see how jealous the landlord is about his partner at every event they hold.

Although there is no one who does not notice how much esteem and fondness each man holds for the other, they have never seen _Mr. Nikiforov_ wearing an expression that is not completely composed and in control, or perhaps regal but nonchalant if seen alone. Therefore, every person is curious about his reported behaviour, more than a few quite sceptical.

Only the pair’s inner social circle knows that Yuri Katsuki needs nourishment more frequently than his companion can provide alone. But that it is merely a life or death circumstance does not cease their dear friend Victor’s peak of pique and possessiveness (and the miserable glares he sends to the meeting members) at each party when the time comes that he must withdraw himself a moment while letting his Yuri to have a bloody drink.

Only those who knew him well could spot the darkness in his eyes at those times.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not said so not tagged as I don't want to lure poor fans and then not showing it, but this is Werewolf!Viktor and Vampire!Yuuri.
> 
> Also we lot discussed [separatedly and not all of us] and I wanted my guys being free of nobility's chains, so they are just rich.
> 
> **※ _peak of pique_ in honor of Fae ú.ù**
> 
> [If you wonder why I use Victor and Yuri instead as how I usually describe my babies, it's because I go for official for them for writing fics and draw art but with preferenced or hearing way for me. It's more complicated when I have a POV by them-please don't hate me too much for keep changing it depending of who talks.]


End file.
